San Valentín
by SeaPatrol-Alfa-Foxtrot
Summary: 2Dads esta deprimido, y RO tiene se ve obligado a pasar el Día de San Valentín con él en un bar. Pero los dos beben más alcohol del que deberían, y la cosa no acaba como debería. RODads Lemon Yaoi.


**EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN**

Es el día de San Valentín, han dado un día de permiso especial en Hammersley, y todos tenían planes hechos, citas y ver a parejas o buscarlas. Sin embargo a RO le había tocado otra tarea, tenía que cuidar de 2Dads.

Su ultima novia había roto con el hace un par de días y estaba un tanto (bastante) deprimido, así que como no tenia ningún plan para ese día, el resto de la tripulación le había cargado el muerto a el.

-He mira el lado positivo, -dijo Dutchy- Al menos no tendrás que quedarte solo a montar guardia en el Hammersley.

Y ahí estaba, en el bar sin apenas poder beber mas de una copa, mientras que 2Dads ya iba por la tercera.

-Camarero -dice 2Dads borracho- Otra copa.

-2Dads, ya has bebido demasiado-.

-No, aun no.

Rapidamente RO, agarra la copa de 2Dads y se la bebe de un trago.

-Nos vamos -dice el moreno sujetando a al rubio de la mano y llevándoselo con el-.

A la salida del bar el menor intenta revolverse y liberarse de RO.

-Suéltame

-2Dads, es el segundo bar en el que estamos, ya has bebido bastante -le dice RO-.

2Dads empuja a RO, e intenta escapar, pero se tropieza y se cae, golpeando en la cabeza y quedándose inconsciente.

Tras esto 2Dads despierta en el sofá de una casa que no es la suya, han pasado un par de horas desde que salio del bar. Entonces ve a RO salir de la cocina, estan en la casa de RO.

-¿Te encuentras mejor ya, Leo?

-No me llames Leo -dice 2Dads mirando para otro lado-.

-¿Se te ha pasado la borrachera 2Dads?-pregunta RO-.

Sin previo aviso 2Dads se levanta de golpe y besa los labios de RO.

-Vale, todavia no -consigue decir RO antes de que 2Dads lo empuje contra el suelo vuelva besarlo-.

Robert se consigue liberar de los brazos de 2Dads y lo aparta, esta sonrojado, el beso le ha pillado por sorpresa. Entonces 2Dads empieza a llorar.

-Vamos, por favor no llores. ¿Que te pasa?.

-Nadie me quiere, nadie me querra jamas, no he durado con nadie mas de dos meses, y mirame, siempre estoy intento parecer feliz pero no lo soy.

-Venga, sabes que eso no es verdad-sin embargo Leo estalla en lagrimas una vez mas.

En un intento de calmar al rubio, RO rodea a 2Dads con los brazos y le da un tierno beso. El alcohol debe de estar haciendo mas efecto del que cree.

Ahora es 2Dads el que esta rojo y sorprendido, hunde su cabeza contra el pecho de RO.

-RO... ¿Tu... me quieres? ¿Tu me amas? -dice 2Dads con voz quebrada-.

Por un momento Robert se queda sin habla, no sabe que responder, es cierto que le encanta estar con él, disfruta mucho de su compañia y amistad, y siempre a sentido una conexión especial entre ellos dos, algo mas único que nunca había sentido por nadie.

-Yo... te quie...

No puedo acabar la frase, por que 2Dads vuelve a estar una vez mas sobre el besandolo, además ahora mismo RO, no tiene intención de apartar al rubio.

Comienzan a besarse, abrazarse y acariciarse con pasión y ternura, el moreno carga a 2Dads en brazos y lo sube hasta el sofa, donde se tumban uno sobre el otro mientras se siguen besando acaloradamente. El tecnico empieza a desabrochar la camisa de RO, y este aparta la camiseta sin mangas de 2Dads y comienza a acariciar su torso desnudo mientras su lengua baila en la boca del menor.

Muchas cosas giran en la cabeza del operador de radio: Lo que sucedera si la gente se entera, el Hammersley, Bomber, si 2Dads solo se deja llevar por la borrachero, ¿que pensara mañana al enterarse de ello?, sin embargo el alcohol actúa por él. RO reconoce que jamas había pensado en esto con 2Dads, pero esta disfrutando mucho y descubriendo cosas que jamas había sentido.

-RO... -consigue gemir 2Dads y tras esto inclina un poco la cabeza hacia la entrepierna-.

Robert lo entiende en seguida, con sus manos empieza a bajar la cremallera de la bragueta del otro, mientras con su boca besaba y lamía el pecho de 2Dads bajando lentamente...

Finalmente lanza lejos los pantalones y los calzoncillos del rubio y entonces puede apreciar el erecto miembro de su compañero, se da cuenta de que 2Dads se cubre la cara con los brazos y esta rojo de vergüenza.

-No te avergüences, es muy bonito -Ro aparta los brazos y lo besa una vez mas.

Tras esto la cabeza del moreno baja hasta la entrepierna de 2Dads y empieza a acariciar, masturbar, lamer, besar y succionar el miembro del rubio, provocando innumerables gemidos en este.

En un principio RO había pensado que lo que sentía por 2Dads era simple amistad, algo normal, quizás pensó que jamas había tenido un amigo de verdad, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que para el 2Dads era algo mas que un simple amigo, cuando se contagio de la rabia y de perdio en el mar, a la persona que mas hecho de menos fue a 2Dads, y cuando se volvieron a encontrar y el rubio lo abrazo, un gran calor envolvio el cuerpo de RO.

Tras succionar unas cuantas veces RO se da cuenta de 2Dads esta a punto de venirse así que se aparta y besa al rubio, este gruñe así que RO coge las piernas de 2Dads y las sube hasta sus hombros, y se baja los pantalones.

-2Dads intenta relajarte, así no te dolerá-.

-Eso es fácil decirlo-.

2Dads aparta la mirada e intenta relajarse, entonces finalmente RO entra en el. Al principio se queda quieto esperando a que 2Dads se adapte, luego empieza a embestir con suavidad, aumenta el ritmo poco a poco. Cuando el rubio comienza a gemir, RO agarra su miembro y empieza a masturbarlo.

Así entre gemidos de placer, los dos se vienen a la vez. Y finalmente se duermen el uno junto al otro llevados por el sueño.

Ya ha amanecido cuando los dos se despiertan, al principio no recuerdan con exactitud lo que sucedió, pero mas tarde se acuerdan de la conversación y su resultado.

-RO... -consigue 2Dads decir rompiendo la incomoda situación-. ¿Me quieres?-.

-Por supuesto que te quiero -dice al fin RO-.

-¿Y si en la marina lo descubren?

-La marina me da igual ahora, solo quiero estar contigo.

2Dads se queda de piedra por un momento se da cuenta de la situación, la marina a sido todo en la vida de RO, pero este dispuesto a dejarla por el, solo por el.

-Quedan 2 horas y media hasta que tengamos que ir al Hammersley. ¿Se te ocurre algo que con lo que podamos matar el tiempo?

2Dads sonríe picaramente y besa a RO.

-Pues sí, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para empezar recoger todo esto, esta muy sucio-.

RO se ríe a carcajadas y 2Dads esboza una sonrisa de pura alegría después de una noche de penas.

¿FIN?

Foxtrot


End file.
